Sakura Uchiha
by SandraA. Sance
Summary: ONE-SHOT Sus padres habian tomado la mejor decision que podian tomar, Sakura siempre les estaria agradecida y Sasuke?


**Sakura Uchiha **

- _Sasuke-kun – decía una peli rosa en una noche de luna llena – no te vaya por favor_

- _Ya hemos hablado de esto Sakura – decía el sin voltear a verla, no podía _

- _Pero - iba a decir algo mas pero en una rápido movimiento él se puso detrás de ella_

- _Sakura – murmuro dándole un golpe en la nuca – cumpliré _

- _Sasuke-kun – esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer desmayada en sus brazos, el solamente la dejo cuidadosamente encima de la banca, luego salió por la puerta de la aldea perdiéndose en la noche_

Una joven con el pelo rosado despertaba, la habitación era de todos azules y ostra, no había cambiado en mucho tiempo a diferencia de la dueña, esta se despertó, ese mismo sueño desde hacía ya cuatro años. Giro su rostro hacia la mesita de noche, en ella se encontraban dos marcos de fotos, en una se podía ver el equipo siete, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, detrás de ellos también estaba Kakashi-sensei.

En la otra una joven pareja posaba abrazada, ella iba con un kimono rojo y flores negras el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño flojo cogido con un bonito palo donde caía un precioso abanico y una flor de cerezo, el por su parte el pantalón era negro y la camisa blanca. Ella le sonreía feliz a la cámara el chico tenía su siempre seria cara pero en sus ojos se podía leer felicidad, la tenia abrazada por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

- Bueno días Sasuke-kun – dijo la chica mirando las fotografías – ya han pasado cuatro años

Suspiro y se dirigió al banyo, después de salir con su traje ambu partió hacia la torre de la Hokage, allí su rubio amigo la esperaba, ambos entraron en el despacho, allí se encontraban la Hokage, Kakashi y Shizune, la sala se quedo en silencio hasta que Tsunade lo rompió después de dar un suspiro.

- Tenemos nueva información sobre Sasuke Uchiha – dijo, al instante todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Sakura pero esta se aseguro de no cambiar su expresión – por lo que nos han informado, ha matado a Orochimaru y formado un equipo con el nombre de Hebi, también sabemos su localización, pero se necesitan de numerosos y secretos sellos para entrar – continuo pasándole unos papeles a Sakura, que sonrió

- Se como entrar – dijo solamente ella encogiéndose de hombros aunque por dentro la ansiedad y las ganas por que la dejaran partir eran enormes

- Me alegro – continuo la Hokage – Naruto, Sakura, vuestra misión es traer a Sasuke de nuevo a la aldea y tratar de evitar que haga lo que tiene pensado

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos maestra? – le pregunto Sakura

- El tiempo que haga falta, Sakura, solo tenéis que traerlo de vuelta

- Entendido – dijeron los dos ninjas

- Bien podéis partir cuando queráis

- Está bien – luego miro a su maestra a los ojos – gracias maestra

Después de hacer una reverencia desapareció en una nube de polvo "solo espero que no salgas mas dañada, Sakura" pensó la Hokage para luego echar de su oficina a los que quedaban y sacar una botella de sake, tenía que embriagarse, aun no estaba segura de que mandar a su joven alumna a buscar al traidor Uchiha hubiera sido una buena idea.

Una hora después una ambu con una máscara de gato tapándole su rostro y camuflando el color de su rosado pelo, y un chaleco el cual tapaba el símbolo del clan al que pertenecía, se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol esperando a que su rubio y también ambu amigo apareciera para empezar con la misión.

Llevaban dos días de viaje, Naruto estaba preocupado por su compañera, había estado muy seria y casi no había querido comer y aunque no podía culparla e incluso podía llegar a entenderla, le preocupaba, Sakura era como su hermanita, es verdad que había estado enamorado de ella cuando era jóvenes pero siempre había sabido que ella le pertenecía a Sasuke.

Sasuke, le daría una paliza cuando lo viera, se lo merecía no solo por haber traicionado a la aldea sino por haberlos abandonado, haberla abandonado a ella, dejándola en un estado de tristeza durante meses.

- Hemos llegado Naruto – dijo Sakura deteniéndose en un árbol, delante de este había una gran roca y aunque no podían verse a simple vista, si no que tenias que saber dónde mirar – cuando hayamos entrado sígueme, es fácil perderse

- ¿estás bien Sakura-chan? – le pregunto – no te preocupes le dar una paliza al teme

- Tendrás que esperar a que termine yo con el Naruto – y aunque no podía ver su rostro, pues estaba cubierto por la máscara, sabía que su amiga se encontraba sonriendo – vamos

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una enorme silla de madera situada en una tarima, en las paredes colgaban armas, ese lugar había sido una sala de entrenamiento, a su lado se encontraba Karin, el miembro femenino de su equipo y su dolor de cabeza, esa mujer no paraba de insinuarse aun sabiendo que no tenia ningún interés en ella.

Estaba aburrido, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla, entonces fue cuando aparecieron dos ninjas de Konoha enfrente de ellos haciendo que se levantara rápidamente, los dos ambus se quedaron mirándole sin moverse.

- ¿Cómo puedo ser? – dijo Karin – ni siquiera puedo sentir su chakra ahora – dirigiéndose rápidamente para cogerle del brazo.

Sasuke estaba preparado para darle un empujón y apartarla en el momento que se acercara demasiado a él, pero no le hizo falta, pues cuando ella estaba enrollando sus brazos entorno al de él, un kunai voló rápidamente abriéndole una herida en la mejilla a la peli roja y clavándose en la pared.

- ¡¿pero qué coño haces?! – dijo esta gritando mientras miraban a la mujer ambu quien había realizado el disparo, Karin con rabia, Sasuke con una ceja alzada pues se imaginaba quien podría ser y Naruto con una gota resbalándole por la frente

- No me gusta que las zorras toquen lo que es mío – dijo la chica mientras se sacaba la máscara, dejando suelto su largo cabello rosado, Naruto repitió la acción – hola Sasuke – dijo indiferente haciendo que este levantara una ceja, por el tono de voz y porque no le había agregado el tan familiar "kun"

- Te dije que esperaras a que fuera a buscarte Sa-ku-ra – le contesto el serio

- Han pasado cuatro años de eso, me canse de esperar – dijo encogiendo los hombros como si no fuera nada y haciendo que el moreno frunciera aun más el ceño

- Hola teme – dijo Naruto tratando de llamar la atención, esos dos se miraban de forma asesina y el aura de Sakura fulgía de ira al ver a esa peli roja cerca

- Dobe – dijo el otro indiferente sin mirar a Sakura - ¿y bien? ¿me dirás a que has venido? Teníamos un trato

- Hmp – contesto la peli rosa indiferente – tengo información sobre ni-san

- Sakura – rugió el de ira – no lo llames así ¡te lo prohíbo! – gruño de rabia haciendo que todos se estremecieran, menos Sakura que se quedo indiferente

- Bien lo que digas – contesto ella indiferente, haciendo que la ira del moreno aumentara - ¿te interesa o no?

- Sabes que si

- Naruto encuentra una habitación, estas cansado

- Sakura – gruño de nuevo el moreno

- Hablamos mañana Sasuke – dijo ignorando el enfado de este y dirigiéndose a la puerta donde minutos antes Naruto había ido corriendo

- Vaya pero que tenemos aquí – un joven ninja le cogió del brazo y le dirigió una mirada repasándola de arriba abajo – mi nombre es Suigetsu, ¿quieres que nos divirtamos? – Sakura lo miro indiferentemente pero con una ceja alzada, tampoco se inmuto cuando un Kunai paso muy cerca de ella clavándose en el brazo del peliblanco, haciendo que la soltara - ¡Sasuke que te pasa! Siempre me dejas jugar con tus ofrecidas

- No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío – dijo serio repitiendo la frase que había dicho la chica unos minutos antes, y suspirado se dirigió hacia la habitación donde sabía que iba Sakura, le había dirigido una mirada de puro odio ante el comentario de Suigetsu y lo que encontraría en la habitación no ayudaría a mitigar su enfado.

- ¡pero qué coño pasa aquí! – gritaron Suigetsu y Karin en el momento que Sasuke había desaparecido por la puerta.

Dolor, rabia, resentimiento, así eran los sentimiento de la joven Kunoichi al ver la habitación de Sasuke, la cama estaba revuelta y ropa de mujer estaba tirada por el suelo. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de unas lágrimas que evitaba que cayeran por sus ojos. Sasuke apareció detrás de ella llamándola, pero la chica no tenía fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos, el sin poder aguatar mas su silencio la giro y le levanto la cara poniendo una mano en el mentón de ella, se sintió un idiota al ver los ojos de la peli rosa, estaban vacios y llenos de agua, sabía que se estaba aguantando las lagrimas.

- Sakura, yo no duermo aquí – le susurro y ante la mirada interrogante de ella, le cogió una mano y la insto a seguirle – ven – abrió la puerta de la habitación que había enfrente, esta era de colores rosado, la cama también estaba sin hacer y en el armario se podían ver ropa del chico aunque también habían vestidos de niña pequeña – no quería que durmiera en tu habitación, así que le deje la mía

- Sasuke –kun – le murmuro ella

- No he estado con ninguna mujer Sakura, Suigetsu dijo eso porque siempre le digo que se encargue el de las mujeres que se me ofrecen, pero yo nunca las toco

- Sasuke – dijo Sakura para luego acercarse a besarlo

El beso cada vez se hizo más pasional, las manos de Sasuke abandonaron la cintura de la chica para seguir otros rumbos, una de ella fue hacia los muslos de ella acariciándoles haciendo que un gemido se le escapara a la chica, la otra se encargaba de desabrochar el chaleco de la chica, ella no se quedaba atrás, sus manos se habían movido hacia la camisa bajándola por los hombros y tratando de desabrocharle el obi.

Las caricias y besos se hicieron más profundas, mas pasionales, Sasuke había conseguido sacarle las mayas pero esta aun llevaba la falda encima, sin importarle cerró la puerta y apoyó a la chica en ella, esta rápidamente rodeo la cintura de él con sus piernas mientras lo ayudaba a bajarse los pantalones, un instante después se hundía rápida y profundamente en su intimidad haciendo que ambos gimieran, empezó a embestirla hasta que ambos llegaron a un enorme clímax, se quedaron apoyados en la puerta, respirando agitadamente mientras notaban como el aun seguía vaciándose en ella. Cuando termino levanto la mirada sonriendo socarronamente y la beso de nuevo, ante la ceja alzada de ella. "han sido cuatro años, no saldrás de aquí hasta mañana Sa-ku-ra" le dijo haciendo que ella se riera y se bajara, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se saco la falda y la camiseta ante la atenta mirada de él, que al verla desnuda de nuevo se lanzo encima de ella, esta vez llevándola a la cama.

Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cama desnudo, con una sabana que le cubría de la cadera para abajo, a su lado Sakura hacia círculos sobre su pecho también con la espalda descubierta, mientras él se entretenía en acariciarle los mechones de pelo que ahora le llegaban por debajo de la cintura, le encantaba verla con el pelo largo, sobre todo cuando este formaba un abanico rosado encima de la almohada mientras él estaba enciman de ella, la última vez que la había visto cuatro años atrás su pelo estaba corto a causa del incidente durante los exámenes chunnin.

- ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado, Sakura? – le pregunto

- La aldea tenía un espía entre las filas de Orochimaru, cuando lo mataste te siguió pero al esconderte el esta guarida no sabía cómo entrar por lo que la Hokage me mando a mi

- Esa inútil – murmuro Sasuke enfadado, entonces vio la mirada matadora de Sakura y supo que ella pensaba que se refería a la Hokage – me refiero a Karin, se supone que es una rastreadora de chakra

- Esa tipa no me cae bien – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño – es una zorra

- No tiene nada que hacer Sakura – le dijo el sonriendo de lado, le encantaba cuando Sakura se ponía celosa

- Podría matarla rápidamente – habla ahora Sakura con suficiencia

- Lo sé, Orochimaru me dijo que te habías convertido en la alumna de la Hokage y que estabas aprendiendo rápidamente y haciéndote cada vez mas fuerte – le dijo mirándola con orgullo, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Sakura se llenara de mas felicidad aun – quiso que te unieras a sus filas, pero me negué a ello

- Lo hubiera hecho

- Lo sé – contesto – pero no podía permitir que tu también te convirtieras en traidora ,Sakura – dijo poniéndose serio – que son esas cicatrices en la espalda

- Son por el entrenamiento Sasuke – dijo ella tensándose

- Sakura – dijo el seriamente, no se había creído ni por un momento la escusa que había utilizado

- Vamos Sasuke – dijo ella levantándose y vistiéndose rápidamente – me muero de hambre

Luego desapareció por la puerta del banyo haciéndolo suspirar, la conocía y sabia que ella no le diría nada, tendría que preguntarle al dobe, esas marcas en su espalda no eran de entrenamiento y quería saber de que eran y quien las había hecho.

En el comedor se encontraba Naruto devorando un enorme plato de ramen cuando aparecieron los miembros de Hebi.

Karin estaba hablando mal de Sakura mientras que Suigetsu se preguntaba quién era esa hermosa peli rosa para que Sasuke no le dejara disfrutarla, Naruto iba a hablar para que estos se callaran cuando entro la pareja, todos vieron las diferencias en ellos, imaginándose lo que habían estado haciendo durante toda la noche. Para nadie paso desapercibido el símbolo que la chica llevaba en su espalda, símbolo que hizo aumentar la curiosidad de Hebi acerca de la relación de los dos adolescentes.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Naruto que rápidamente paro de comer, pues se imaginaba que su amiga no le había dicho nada a Sasuke en toda la noche, logro no sonrojarse solo de imaginarlo, para su suerte pues sabía lo que podía pasarle si cualquiera de los dos se enteraba en que estaba pensando.

- ¿y bien? – le pregunto Sasuke con una ceja alzada a la peli rosa que tenía enfrente, esta solo dejo ir un suspiro, las cosas se complicarían ahora

- Sasuke se donde esta ni-san

- Sakura – gruño Sasuke advirtiéndole de nuevo por cómo había llamado a ese asesino

- Sasuke lo llamare como a mí me dé la gana – le contesto mirándolo sería ante las miradas de incredulidad de Hebi pues nadie hablaba así a su jefe sin salir muerto después – si quiero llamarle ni-san lo hago y si quiero llamarle aniki también

- Basta Sakura – dijo ahora furioso ella iba a hablar pero Sasuke dio un golpe en la mesa – ¡he dicho que basta!

- ¡no! – grito ahora la peli rosa – basta tu Sasuke – estaba furiosa y todos pudieron verlo, habían sido años de aguantarse y ahora saldría todo – estoy cansada Sasuke, siempre me has culpado por que el no puso esas imagines en mi, solo las puso a ti, aguante la forma en que me trataste durante años, la aguante y te perdone, no te abandone como te merecías, cada día tu odio, tu indiferencia, tu ausencia y tus desprecios, que me hablaras como si fuera una cualquiera y cuando estabas furioso me tratabas como si fuera un mueble más en la casa – todos estaban impactados incluido Sasuke que no podía hablar – fueron tres años aguantándolo y luego te perdone, y te volví a perdonar cuando dijiste que abandonarías la aldea y te convertirías en traidor, te espere como prometí – las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos negándose a salir, ella no permitiría que la viera débil, no de nuevo

- Sakura – murmuro Naruto intentando que se calmara

- Estoy harta Sasuke, si quieres ir a matarlo está bien, si quieres prohibirme que lo llame como quiera, está bien también, pero no puedo prometer que este esperándote en casa luego como si nada hubiera pasado – después desapareció por la puerta mientras la mesa se desplomaba en el suelo, Sakura había hecho demasiada fuerza durante su discurso

- Naruto – hablo serio Sasuke – quiero que me cuentes que ha pasado estos años y no me digas que nada porque he visto las marcas en sus espalda

- Está bien pero es largo de contar – vio como Sasuke fruncía el ceño y entendió – ella no se ira Sasuke, conoces su carácter, romperá algunos árboles para calmarse y luego volverá

- Empieza – dijo sentándose de nuevo en la silla

_Sakura corría por las calles de Konoha, acababa de despertar encima de una banca, primero pensó lo enojado que se pondría Sasuke cuando se enterara que no había dormido en casa. Entonces fue cuando recordó que se había marchado, que le había hecho desmayarse y la había dejado en esa banca. Contuvo las ganas de llorar, había esperado poder detenerlo, tenía que intentarlo al menos una vez más pero no había funcionado. _

_Suspiro. Era hora de llevar a cabo su parte. _

_No le costó que las lagrimas inundaran sus ojos, solo pensar que ahora se había quedado sola, que él no estaría con ella, fue suficiente para que llorara amargamente. Empezó la carrera rumbo al despacho de la nueva Hokage. _

_Las siguientes horas fueron horribles, ver como toda la aldea empezaba a prepararse para salir a buscarlo y capturarlo, como algunos la miraban con pena y susurraban como la habían abandonado, otros aseguraban que ella era cómplice, no podía ser que Sasuke Uchiha la abandonara. Intentaba hacer como si no escuchara nada, aunque por dentro hubiera deseado que la gente tuviera razón y el no se hubiera ido o al menos que la hubiera llevado. _

_Dos días después que el grupo que había salido a buscarla llegara gravemente herido, fue cuando se reunió el consejo, allí se decidió interrogar a Sakura, interrogatorio que quedo en manos de Danzou, aunque eso no se llego a conocer por nadie. _

_Una semana fue el tiempo que estuvo encerrada, siendo torturada y mucho mas, una semana en la que ella no hablo, no dijo nada, no lo traicionaría. _

_Una semana fue lo que tardaron sus amigos en convencer a sus padres, los jefes de los grandes clanes de Konoha que ella no era culpable, que tenían que dejarla ir. _

_Un mes en el hospital fue el tiempo que tardo en recuperarse, nunca olvidaría la cara de culpabilidad de la Hokage al ver las marcas que había en su piel. _

_Quizá eso influyo en que cuando Sakura le pidió que la entrenara no se negó, Sakura pensó que había aceptado al sentirse culpable, tiempo después cuando su maestra estaba borracha le confesó que fue porque le recordaba a su juventud. _

Naruto termino de contar lo que sabía de la historia.

- Sakura no le ha dicho a nadie que fue lo que le hicieron mientras estaba encerrada, incluso Ino intento embriagarla para que lo contara pero ella se mantuvo en silencio, ha ocultado esas marcas durante mucho tiempo, casi nadie sabe de ellas

- ¿Cómo lo sabes tú entonces? – pregunto Sasuke enfadándose y mas al ver el sonrojo del rubio

- Bueno tu sabes que lo que sentía, antes, por Sakura-chan – creyó prudente aclarar que esos sentimientos se habían acabado – un día estábamos de misión y Sakura se puso delante de la persona que teníamos que proteger por lo que el kunai que iba hacia esa persona se le clavo en la espalda, mientras la vieja la curaba vi las marcas pero las dos se negaron a decirme que paso

- Entiendo – Naruto suspiro, no quería que Sasuke le matara, era extremadamente celoso

- Teme – dijo el rubio – Sakura-chan ha pasado por mucho desde que te fuiste, todo el mundo le dijo que se deshiciera del apartamento, la casa, todo lo relacionado contigo, que te olvidara, pero ella se negó – vio como su amigo lo miraba fijamente – no te enfades tanto solo por que llame de esa forma a Itachi, no me lo ha querido decir pero sé que esconde algo y se relaciona con tu hermano, solo deja que haga lo que quiera, se lo debes y lo sabes

- Está bien – dijo suspirando mientras se levantaba – voy a buscarla

- Oh prepárate – dijo este sonriendo – tiene un carácter de mil demonios

- Siempre lo ha tenido

- Créeme entrenar con la vieja solo lo ha empeorado

- Genial – dijo sonriendo de medio lado, conocía a Sakura y sabia que estaría furiosa, por suerte conocía la mejor forma para hacer que lo perdonara y ambos la pasarían muy bien

Cuando desapareció por la puerta Naruto continuo comiendo el ramen que ya estaba frio, fue cuando se dio cuenta que Hebi continuaba allí escuchando todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Oye qué relación tiene mi Sasuke-kun con esa zorra peli rosa? – pregunto Karin cruzada de brazos

- Espero por tu bien que Sasuke no te haya tocado, si no tendrás una muerte muy dolorosa – dijo Naruto terminando el ramen – Sakura-chan es muy cruel a la hora de matar y más si esa persona la saca de sus casillas de cualquier modo

- No has contestado a mi pregunta – continuo disimulando el escalofrío que le había recorrido el cuerpo

- Están casados – dijo Naruto como si la cosa fuera lo más normal

- Solo tienen 16 años, ¿se casaron a los 12? ¿eso es legal? – pregunto Juugo

- Están casados desde que nacieron, sus padres lo hicieron, Sasuke lo hizo legal a los 12 al haber muerto todos los miembros de la familia por parte de ambos se les dio la mayoría de edad

- ¿No puedes contarnos más detalladamente? – le pregunto Suigetsu curioso

- Está bien – dijo Naruto pensando – no veremos a esos dos en unas horas así que no hay problema.

_Fugaku Uchiha y Kizashi Haruno eran amigos desde la infancia, compartieron equipo con Mikoto quien más tarde se convertiría en la novia y esposa de Fugaku, cuando se hicieron adolescentes la pareja noto como su amigo sentía algo por Mebuki quien era muy amiga de Mikoto por lo que lo ayudaron a declararse. _

_Años después las dos quedaron embarazadas al mismo tiempo, era el primer hijo del matrimonio Haruno y el segundo del Uchiha, al nacer los bebes decidieron prometerlos en matrimonio. _

_Los niños crecieron estando siempre juntos tan unidos estaban que decidieron hacer el matrimonio provisional, este era típico entre los clanes ninjas, era un documento firmado por el Hokage en el que unía en matrimonio a los niños cuando estos conseguían la mayoría de edad, se volvía a firmar los papeles esta vez por la pareja. _

_Desgraciadamente, meses después de hacerse legal el documento el matrimonio Haruno fue atacado en una emboscada y fueron asesinados, al ser los últimos del clan Haruno, los Uchiha se hicieron cargo de Sakura. _

_Los niños fueron creciendo, entrenaban juntos e incluso dormían juntos, Sakura tenía su propia habitación pero todas las noches tenia pesadillas por lo que Sasuke dormía con ellas para ahuyentarlas. Ambos niños se llevaban muy bien, siempre estaban juntos y era con ella con la que Sasuke mostraba un poco de cariño, aunque fuera disimulado cuando estaban en la academia o en un sitio publico, Sasuke era un Uchiha, y estos no demostraban sus sentimientos en público. _

_La pareja contaba con ocho años y volvía de la academia, se extrañaron que hubiera tanto silencio cuando entraron en los terrenos de los Uchiha, normalmente se podía escuchar los gritos de los otros niños o de los adultos entrenando, pero esta vez todo era silencio. Sakura estaba asustada, cogió rápidamente la mano de Sasuke que se la apretó para transmitirle fuerza, pero cuando entraron en casa se quedaron parados, las paredes estaban llenas de sangre y en el suelo se encontraban los cadáveres de los padres de Sasuke, ambos estaban en estado de shock y ahí fue cuando apareció Itachi, tenía la espada cubierta de sangre, dispuesto a atacar a Sakura, pero esta se encontraba detrás de su ototo, suspirando se acerco a Sasuke, la dejaría viva a ella también, no se veía capaz de matarla y separarla de su hermano pequeño. _

_Pasaron los años y la pareja fue creciendo, vivían en un apartamento de dos habitaciones aunque solo usaban una, las pesadillas de Sakura habían aumentado desde esa fatídica noche, la relación de ellos había cambiado drásticamente. _

_Sakura fue la primera en levantarse, la chica tenia once años, se dirigió al banyo para arreglarse y luego fue a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno a Sasuke, desde que Itachi mato al clan Sasuke había cambiado muchísimo, se había distanciado de ella de tal manera que a veces Sakura dudaba que notara su presencia, se había planteado irse de la casa más de una vez, pero solo pensar en la vida lejos de Sasuke se le quitaba la idea. _

_Este año el estaba siendo especialmente mas frio de lo habitual haciéndola llorar muchas veces, había intentado dormir en la habitación que a ella le correspondía pero las pesadillas habían vuelto, así que después de estar tres días sin dormir se dio por vencida y volvió a dormir en la misma cama que el moreno. _

_Pero mañana las cosas cambiarían, al menos aunque fuera un día al año, para su cumpleaños Sasuke la llevaba al rio o a pasear por la noche y le daba su regalo, era el día mas feliz para Sakura, este único día hacia que recuperara las esperanzas perdidas durante el resto de los días. _

_El día había llegado, Sakura se levanto emocionada aunque su sonrisa decayó un poco al notar como Sasuke no estaba en la cama ¿había ido a entrenar? Rápidamente hizo el desayuno y lo puso en un bento para llevárselo a Sasuke. No tardo en localizarlo junto con Naruto, estaban, como siempre, entrenando, por lo que se sentó a esperarlo. _

- _Buenos días Sakura-chan – le grito Naruto dirigiéndose a ella – feliz cumpleaños _

- _Gracias Naruto – espero a que Sasuke dijera algo pero no lo hizo, se convenció que le diría algo cuando estuvieran solos – vamos sentaros, he hecho el desayuno _

- _¡Genial! – dijo efusivamente el rubio _

_El día fue pasando, Sakura cada vez estaba más triste y le costaba más convencerse de que él estaba esperando, no podía ser que lo hubiera olvidado y si lo hubiera hecho ya tendría que saberlo pues no solo Naruto la había felicitado delante de él, si no que casi toda la aldea lo había hecho. _

_Ya era de noche, Sakura había decidido darle una última oportunidad, se había convencido por última vez que el la felicitaría esta noche, no le importaba que no le hubiera comprado nada, solo quería que la felicitara, que le hablara. _

_Había preparado la mesa para dos y cocinado los mejores platos, incluso se había puesto un vestido nuevo, Ino la había ayudado y le había dicho que estaba hermosa, pero ahora cuando ya eran las doce de la noche y el no había aparecido se sentía una idiota, llevaba esperando desde las ocho a que el regresara, incluso se había quedado dormida para despertar sentada en la mesa con la comida puesta y las velas encendidas, pero él no había venido. _

_Ya estaba cansada, se levanto y con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a recoger todo._

_Fue cuando Sasuke entro en la cocina y la vio tirando la comida que sabia le había costado horas cocinar cuando supo que había ido demasiado lejos, sabía que estos años la había tratado mal, la había alejado para que Itachi no volviera para matarla. Ella no dijo nada cuando noto que había entrado en la cocina, continuo lavando los platos sucios, sabía que estaba llorando, aunque ella intentara ocultarlo podía saberlo por el movimiento de sus hombros. _

- _Sakura – hablo _

- _No puedo mas Sasuke – le dijo haciendo que él se quedara callado – he aguantado estos años, siempre me tratabas diferente para mi cumpleaños y eso hacía que recuperara la esperanza que tú te encargabas de matar durante el resto del año. Me decía que si que te importaba, que si que te preocupabas por mí, pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que no es así, de que no te importo _

- _Sakura no – intento pero ella volvió a interrumpirlo _

- _Voy a irme Sasuke, hoy dormiré en casa de Ino y mañana le pediré al Hokage que me asigne un apartamento para mi sola, ya no te molestare mas _

- _Sakura – dijo Sasuke desesperado, se levanto y se acerco a ella abrazándola por la cintura y pegando su cuerpo a ella – no te vayas, no me dejes _

- _No puedo aguantar más Sasuke-kun – dijo ella ahora sin poder retener mas las lagrimas_

- _Cambiare – dijo girándola y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos – te prometo que cambiare _

- _No quiero que cambies, solo quiero que vuelvas a tratarme como antes_

- _No quiero que te haga daño – murmuro – no soportaría perderte a ti también – y ahí fue cuando Sakura lo entendió todo, porque Sasuke la había tratado así, porque le había hecho eso este año, Itachi había atacado la aldea hacia unos meses y él se había vuelto más frio después de esto _

- _No me hará nada Sasuke – le dijo ahora siendo ella la que lo obligaba a mirarla – no me hará nada _

- _Sakura – le dijo mirándola y desviando sus ojos hacia los labios de esta – feliz cumpleaños – termino diciendo para luego acercarse a sus labios, uniéndolos _

_Se besaban dulcemente en la cocina, los besos pasaron a ser más profundos, Sasuke la cogió en brazos estilo novia y la llevo a la habitación, allí la dejo suavemente encima de la cama "estas hermosa Sakura" le murmuro antes de situarse cuidadosamente encima de ella. _

_Las ropas fueron desapareciendo, mientras se daban dulces e inexpertas caricias, Sakura abrió las piernas mientras Sasuke se colocaba en medio de ellas entrando despacio sin dejar de besarla, Kakashi le había dado la "charla" hacia poco por lo que sabía que a ella le dolería, cuando noto la barrera que le impedía continuar, empujo rápidamente haciendo que Sakura diera un gritito de dolor y le arañara la espalda. Se quedo quieto, besándole el rostro, el cuello y sus labios, hasta que Sakura le indico con un movimiento de caderas que ya estaba lista para continuar, fue cuando empezó con las embestidas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos hasta que los dos alcanzaron el clímax, Sasuke quedo encima de ella, ambos respirando exhaustos. _

_Separándose de ella, se coloco bocarriba acercándola encima de su pecho, quedándose ambos dormidos. _

_Sasuke fue el primero en despertar al día siguiente, viendo como ella estaba con su cabeza encima de su pecho desnudo sonriendo, se quedo mirándola, no dejaría que Itachi se acercara a ella, lo mataría antes de que eso le pasara de nuevo por la cabeza. _

- _Buenos días Sasuke-kun – dijo ella sonriendo _

- _Buenos días – luego se quedo en silencio mientras la miraba y la beso – vamos a hablar con el Hokage, Sakura_

- _¿Por qué? _

- _Renovaremos nuestro matrimonio _

- _¿enserio? – pregunto ella con los ojos llenándose de felicidad, el solo asintió – voy a bañarme entonces _

- _¿puedo acompañarte? – le susurro mirándola pícaramente _

- _Si quieres – murmuro ella toda sonrojada_

_Después de bañarse y haber hecho otra vez el amor, ambos se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage, normalmente tendrían que esperar a cumplir los dieciocho pero al no tener más familiares a parte de ellos dos, ambos eran considerados mayores por lo que el Hokage no les impidió renovar el matrimonio. Después se dirigieron al hospital, si bien estaba entre los planes de ambos restaurar el clan Uchiha, los dos concordaban que aun no era el momento, por lo que le dieron a Sakura una pastilla para prevenir un ya posible embarazo y las pastillas anticonceptivas. _

_Los días fueron pasando normales, si bien Sasuke seguía tratándola fríamente delante de todo el mundo, cuando estaban en casa las cosas cambiaban completamente, allí la trataba con cariño y pasaban las noches amándose. _

_Pronto fue el examen chunnin, Sasuke fue marcado y Kakashi se lo llevo, Sakura estuvo preocupada en todo momento hasta que ambos aparecieron de nuevo, pero pronto las cosas se pondrían peor. _

_Sasuke se marcho con Orochimaru después de prometerle a Sakura que volveria cuando hubiera matado a Itachi y dejándola inconsciente en la banca. _

Naruto termino de hablar y se quedo mirando a Hebi, estos estaban simplemente alucinando, nunca hubieran imaginado que el frio de su jefe estuviera casado desde que era un bebe, aunque para la pareja era desde los once, ni que hubiera sido tan "precoz", ahora Suigetsu entendía por qué no se aprovechada de ninguna de las mujeres que Orochimaru le llevaba, teniendo esa belleza esperándolo y encima con el carácter que se gastaba a él tampoco se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza estar con otras mujeres.

Por parte de Karin decidió darse por vencida, Sasuke-kun estaba casado y si no había tocado a ninguna mujer estando separado de la suya durante cuatro años ahora menos lo haría teniéndola junto a él, sin contar que el carácter y la fuerza que tenia la peli rosada asustaba, no había dado ningún golpe en la mesa, pero esta se había roto solo por el chakra que había concentrado en sus puños. Durante la discusión que había tenido la pareja, ella había podido notar como el chakra de la chica aumentaba concentrándose en un punto exacto, sus puños, no se imaginaba que nivel tenia de fuerza bruta si solo con eso había conseguido partir por la mitad una mesa de madera maciza.

Juugo simplemente se alegraba que su jefe no estuviera solo, además esa chica le había caído bien, tenía la apariencia de una delicada muñeca pero la fuerza de un gran guerrero ninja, entendía porque Sasuke no la había engañado durante estos años, debía estar muy enamorado de ella, y eso le alegraba.

Naruto abandono la cocina, si alguno de los dos se enteraba que había contado la historia de ellos lo matarían por entrometido, mejor se iba a dormir un rato, la pareja no tardaría en volver aunque estaba seguro que se encerrarían en la habitación, no pudo evitar una sonrisa pervertida pensando en su Hinata, estaba decidido cuando volviera le declararía sus sentimiento, Sakura-chan siempre le decía que ella le correspondía desde hacia años pero nunca le había hecho demasiado caso, hasta ahora claro.

Mientras Naruto contaba la historia de la joven pareja, Sasuke había ido a buscar a su esposa, la encontró fácilmente, solo tenía que seguir el camino de arboles rotos o caídos, al llegar donde se encontraba se sintió una mierda, ella estaba sentada entre las raíces de un árbol con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos y rodillas, sabía que estaba llorando.

- Sakura – ella paró de llorar pero no levanto la cabeza – lo siento

- Siempre haces lo mismo Sasuke – me gritas, me tratas mal y luego te disculpas

- Lo se

- Tengo mis motivos Sasuke – dijo ella suspirando y dejándose abrazar por el chico

- Dímelos – dijo serio pero ella negó con la cabeza

- Te diré donde esta, pero quiero ir contigo, y también cuando pelees con el

- No

- Sasuke – suspiro Sakura – yo también quiero preguntarle algo, cuando lo haya hecho no me entrometeré en vuestra pelea, te lo juro

- Sakura no

- Por favor – le dijo ella abrazándose mas fuerte y dándole un beso en el cuello que hizo que temblara.

- Sakura – le dijo serio Sasuke aunque su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a los besos y caricias que la peli rosa le daba

- ¿mm? – dijo ella mientras besaba y mordía suavemente el cuello, la oreja subiendo por la mandíbula del chico

- No importa – respondió, besándola con fiereza

Sakura rápidamente hizo un pequeño salto envolviendo la cintura de Sasuke con sus piernas, mientras este rápidamente la cogía por el culo apretándola contra su cuerpo haciendo que ambos gimieran, se besaban y acariciaban, Sakura empezó a mover sus caderas haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran por encima de la ropa.

Sasuke libero los labios de la peli rosada para atacar su cuello, besando, lamiendo y succionando haciendo que pequeños gemidos escaparan entre los labios de la joven.

Sakura desenredo sus piernas de la cintura de Sasuke, empezó a besarle el cuello bajando por sus pecho, se entretuvo lamiendo los abdominales de su marido, mientras que le desabrochaba el pantalón, cuando los tuvo desabrochados los aparto los suficiente para liberar el enorme y erecto miembro del chico. Luego le miro a los ojos, estos reflejaban excitación y deseo, de modo que sin apartar su mirada de la de él, beso la punta de su miembro, una gota de pre-semen salió y ella la lamio con su lengua, el chico solo pudo gruñir de excitación. Sakura volvió a acercarse al miembro y lo lamio de arriba abajo.

- Ne Sasuke-kun – le dijo mientras le volvía a lamer el miembro – ¿me dejaras hablar con Itachi? – Sasuke solo frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, Sakura sonrió traviesa, volvió a lamerlo de arriba abajo y esta vez se entretuvo con la punta, haciendo círculos con la lengua, Sasuke volvió a tensarse de placer - ¿me vas a dejar? – el chico continuaba sin responder, esta vez ella, se lo metió todo en la boca cubriéndose los dientes con los labios, mientras hacía que este entrara y saliera de su boca miraba a Sasuke a los ojos, viendo como este los cerraba a causa del placer. Entonces ella paro y se aparto, el chico volvió a mirarla - ¿estás seguro que no me vas a dejar?

- Está bien – dijo Sasuke, estaba a mil y necesitaba que Sakura continuara metiéndosela en la boca, quería sentir la cálida lengua de Sakura mientras le lamia, ella solo sonrió coqueta y se volvió a acercar a él.

Sakura ya había conseguido lo que quería por lo que rápidamente se acerco de nuevo a y volvió a meterse el miembro de Sasuke entre sus labios, era la primera vez que lo hacía, recordaba que Ino utilizaba esa táctica para hacer que Kiba hiciera lo que ella quisiera, no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente esa cerda sabía lo que se hacía.

Sasuke estaba al borde del colapso quería coger la cabeza de Sakura y enterrarle la polla hasta la garganta, estaba perdido entre la excitación cuando dejo de sentir la calidez de la boca y la saliva de su miembro, abrió los ojos y bajo la cabeza para ver como ella lo miraba divertida, para después besar y lamer los testículos, jadeo y ya sin poder reprimirse, dirigió sus manos hacia la cabeza de ella, estaba por llegar lo sabía y se moría por terminar en su boca, verla tragarse todo su semen. En un rápido movimiento aparto la boca de Sakura de sus testículos y luego le embistió en la boca, ella lo cogía sensualmente sin olvidarse de hacer movimiento con su lengua, mientras el movía las caderas suavemente tratando de hundirse dentro de ella, estaba por llegar podía notarlo, entonces fue cuando sintió los dientes de la chica rozándole de arriba abajo, no pudo más y se corrió dentro de la boca de ella, para luego dejarse caer sentado en el suelo, la miro, ella lo miraba traviesa mientras tragaba todo su semen, nunca nada le pareció más excitante.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido eso? – le dijo Sasuke una vez había podido recuperar su voz

- Ino – contesto simplemente ella

- Demos gracias a Ino entonces – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida para luego lanzarse sobre ella – creo que ahora es tu turno de disfrutar preciosa

Sakura se sonrojo, mientras Sasuke le desabrochaba el chaleco sin parar de besarla. Empezó a desnudarla de manera lenta, besando cada porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto, cuando por fin libero sus pechos del sujetador, se entretuvo besando y mordiendo suavemente un peso mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el otro pecho, cuando termino el trabajo con uno fue al otro haciendo la misma operación y excitándose con los gemido que ella le daba, fue bajándole las mayas y la falda dejándola con un coulotte de encaje de color azul marino haciendo resaltar su blanca piel.

Fue besando su estomago para luego seguir bajando directo hacia la intimidad de esta, beso y lamio por encima del encaje haciendo temblar a Sakura de placer, entonces despacio y torturándola le bajo las bragas, para subir besándole la zona interior de los muslos, ya no aguanto más así que dirigió su lengua al pequeño botón del placer chupando y succionando, haciéndola gritar, ella murmuro su nombre entre gemidos haciendo que la erección de el creciera rápidamente, dirigió su lengua a su entrada y la embistió con esta, Sakura grito de placer, enredando sus dedos con el pelo del joven y empujando su cabeza hacia su intimidad mientras movía las caderas, Sasuke continuaba embistiéndola con la lengua aumentado la velocidad acorde con las caderas de ella, la peli rosa podía notar la presión en el vientre, estaba llegando, el peli negro al notarlo dirigió su dedo al clítoris de ella y empezó a acariciarlo sin sacar la lengua, Sakura no aguanto más y se corrió con un gemido de placer.

Sasuke rápidamente se puso encima de ella y la embistió fuertemente, mientras ella aun sentía los estragos del orgasmo, la envestía con fuerza mientras la besaba transmitiéndole su sabor, Sakura envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de él haciendo que aun se hundiera mas en ella, mientras empezó también con el vaivén de sus caderas, ambos terminaron en un increíble y segundo clímax vaciándose dentro de ella.

Ambos estaban tumbados en el suelo, exhaustos, Sakura estaba debajo totalmente desnuda, por su parte Sasuke tenía la ropa puesta, la camiseta estaba desabrochada y sus pantalones solo estaban bajados de modo que pudiera tener el miembro afuera, aun dentro de ella, le beso el cuello.

- Ha sido el mejor polvo de reconciliación – dijo Sasuke sonriendo orgulloso, dejando corto beso en los labios de ella

- Ni que lo digas – Sakura aun podía sentirlo dentro y eso la estaba excitando de nuevo, movió las caderas en círculos y haciendo uso de su fuerza se giro quedando encima de el – que te parece si lo repetimos

- Me encantaría – contesto sonriendo de lado.

Sakura pudo notar como Sasuke se endurecía y alargaba dentro de ella haciéndola gemir fuertemente, "creo que terminaremos rápido", le susurro para empezar a moverse fuertemente, al principio Sasuke estaba totalmente tumbado mientras le acariciaba los pechos, pero rápidamente se incorporo quedándose sentado, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de ella y empezó a mover también sus caderas, ambos gemían fuertemente hasta que volvieron a sentir el placer del orgasmo. Ya descansados, Sasuke se saco la camiseta y se la coloco a Sakura, se levantaron mientras el se abrochaba el pantalón.

Sakura recogió sus ropas, se puso el coulotte y rápidamente se fueron hacia la guarida, entraron besándose, Sasuke cargaba a Sakura con ella rodeándole la cadera, se besaban fogosamente, las ropas de Sakura habían quedado en la entrada, que era el lugar donde él la había vuelto a besar de nuevo, Sasuke la atrapo con la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta de su habitación y le besaba el cuello haciendo salir pequeños gemidos de ella. Con sus brazos ayudaba a Sakura a mover sus caderas volviéndose a rozar ambos gemían entre los besos.

No se dieron cuenta que cuatro pares de ojos los miraban impresionados, Sasuke al notarlos rápidamente abrió la puerta de la habitación y se perdieron en ella cerrando de un portazo. Mientras los cuatro ninjas seguían allí quietos de la impresión, no siempre veías a un ninja cubito de hielo en una situación así, cuando empezaron a oír los gemidos de placer de ambos entre un "mierda Sasuke más fuerte" o un "joder Sakura" y volvían a gemir.

Karin estaba demasiado excitada, llevaba bastante tiempo sin pegar un polvo, los tres chicos estaban en las mismas condiciones, Karin miro las tres erecciones y sonrió, hoy se lo pasaría bastante bien, los miro a los tres.

- Chicos que les parece si nos divertimos – dijo ella sensualmente.

Los chicos no sabían si era porque Karin había aprendido algo de sensualidad o era porque estaban jodidamente excitados pero rápidamente los tres se lanzaron encima de ella, el primero en llegar fue Naruto, por lo que la cogió de la cintura y se encerró en su habitación. No sin antes ver como Juugo y Suigetsu fruncías el ceño "mierda tendremos que ir a la aldea" pensaron desapareciendo los dos a toda prisa. No tardaron en encontrar dos chicas bien dispuestas haciendo que calmaran su excitación.

Mientras en la habitación de Naruto no había tiempo para el romanticismo, ninguno de los dos era virgen, Karin había sido la puta oficial de Orochimaru y sus secuaces y Naruto la había perdido durante sus años de entrenamiento con Jiraya.

- Solo es un polvo ¿lo tienes claro verdad? – le dijo Naruto, tenía a Karin tumbada en su cama con las piernas abiertas, podía ver la humedad de esta escurrirse entre sus bragas, mierda tenía ganas de hundirse hasta el fondo y calmar su excitación – ¿cuánto hace que no te la meten? – pregunto pícaramente

- Cállate y follame de una puta vez – le dijo Karin, hacia como meses que no sentía una grande y dura polla dentro de ella, la ultima vez se lo había hecho con Orochimaru por ordenes de Sasuke, de modo que había podido debilitarlo y eso había pasado hacia meses, estaba deseosa.

Naruto rápidamente se desabrocho el pantalón dejando salir su ya muy erecto miembro, Karin al verlo se relamió los labios mientras se bajaba las bragas, Naruto se lanzo sobre ella envistiéndola rápida y duramente, no tenía tiempo de contemplaciones, la imagen de Sakura apoyada contra la pared, con las piernas desnudas rodeando la cadera de Sasuke, solo cubriendo su torso con la camiseta abierta de este, gimiendo el nombre del morocho mientras movía las caderas, se imagino siendo él, el que la embestía con brutalidad haciéndola gemir, "mierda" murmuro sintiéndose aun más caliente e embistiendo a la peli naranja con fuerza, por su parte los pensamientos de esta no estaban tan apartados de los del rubio, se imaginaba siendo ella a la que Sasuke embestía con fuerza.

Ambos gemían fuertemente, las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, Karin llego primero apretando el miembro de Naruto con fuerza entre sus paredes, el rubio mientras seguía metiéndosela disfrutando del orgasmo de esta, cuando noto que estaba a punto de llegar el también, salió de ella para metérsela por la boca, a Karin le tomo por sorpresa pero rápidamente empezó a mover su lengua y cabeza, Naruto solo necesito de tres embestidas en la cavidad de esta para correrse con un enorme gemido.

Ambos cayeron en la cama uno al lado del otro, sin abrazos ni besos, solo había sido sexo, incluso gritaron los nombres de los que tenían en la cabeza mientras se unían.

- Vaya – dijo el satisfecho, Karin se levanto y empezó a ponerse las bragas de nuevo, ninguno de los dos se había desnudado, no había tiempo.

- Puedes buscarme cuando quieras – dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejando a un Naruto aun desnudo y sonriendo con picardía, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por como satisfacer sus erecciones durante esta misión, cuando llegara a la aldea hablaría con Hinata, si ella lo aceptaba volveria a ser un hombre fiel, mientras estaba soltero y la verdad que Karin estaba bastante buena, no como Sakura o Hinata pero no estaba mal, la próxima vez comprobaría si también era buena en la cama, se lo tomaría un poco con mas calma.

Habían pasado dos días desde que partieron rumbo al encuentro con Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke estaban recuperando el tiempo, cada noche se escapaban para disfrutar el uno del otro, Naruto y Karin habían vuelto a tener uno de sus encuentros, cuando una noche el rubio tubo un sueño con Hinata, se despertó con una carpa dentro de su pantalón por lo que fue a buscarla, esta gustosa accedió a liberarlo.

Suigetsu estaba celoso, y eso lo demostraba metiéndose más de lo normal con Karin y haciendo los insultos más dolorosos, por consecuente la peli roja lo odiaba mas y aun se apartaba mas de el, la rastreadora se sentía abatida cada vez que el ninja de agua le dirigía la palabra, no sabía el motivo pero sentía un dolor en el pecho, y como consecuencia aun buscaba mas los encuentros con Naruto, aunque ninguno de los dos tenia sentimientos por el otro, al menos cuando estaba con el Karin se sentía valorada, aunque solo fuera por su cuenta. Tenía pensado hablar con Sakura, quizá ella sabría el motivo de esta situación.

Ahora estaban caminando, Sakura y Karin habían estado hablando, la peli roja le dijo que ella no sabía que Sasuke estuviera casado así que se disculpo con ella, desde ese día se habían hecho amigas aunque cabe decir que no faltaban los insultos entre ellas, tenían una relación parecida a la de la peli rosa con Ino. Sakura no sabía los encuentros que su nueva amiga tenia con su "hermano", porque si fuera el caso Naruto estaría en serios problemas.

- ¿Cuándo tenéis planeado tener hijos Sasuke y tú? – le pregunto curiosa Karin a la peli rosa, pues por todos era sabido que Sasuke quería restaurar el clan

Esas palabras hicieron que Sakura se quedara parada, con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de preocupación en la cara, Karin intento despertar de la ensoñación a la chica cosa que fue imposible, el grupo seguía delante de ellas sin darse cuenta de la abrupta parada de la chica.

Sasuke iba hablando con Naruto cuando escucho a Karin llamándole, se giro para verlas a las dos paradas, la cara de Karin parecía asustada y preocupada, por lo que Sasuke rápidamente dirigió los ojos hacia Sakura, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se acerco a ella, poniéndose delante, pero ella no reacciono.

- Sakura – murmuro cogiéndole la mano, ella despertó

- Sasuke-kun

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto

- Tenemos que hablar – miro a los demás miembros del grupo y tiro de la mano de Sasuke – es importante, vamos

- Está bien

Ambos chicos corrieron alejándose del grupo, estos no entendían que había pasado, menos Karin que podía hacerse una idea pero no se atrevía a compartirlo, la pareja llego a un descampado, Sakura se sentó en el suelo todavía ausente, Sasuke lo hizo a su lado mirándola con preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto

- Como he podido olvidarlo – susurro la chica pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que el lo escuchara – no las estaba tomando

- Sakura – dijo él, entonces lagrimas acudieron a los ojos de la chica asustándolo

- Sasuke-kun, lo siento, yo no lo recordé, ha sido cuando Karin me ha hecho el comentario que ha vuelto a mi mente

- ¿de qué hablas Sakura?

- Las deje de tomar – dijo y ante la mirada interrogativa del chico continuo – las pastillas anticonceptivas, cuando te marchaste las deje de tomar, tu no estabas así que no era necesario tomarlas – las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro – yo no lo pensé cuando vine para la misión, y luego hemos estado ocupados – dijo sonrojándose – no lo recordé y ahora Karin me ha hecho el comentario de que cuando pensábamos tener hijos y me ha vuelto a la mente – fue entonces cuando Sasuke entendió a que se refería

El silencio inundo el lugar, ambos tenían que pensar, Sakura pensaba en lo que sería tener un bebe ahora, bien solo tenían 16 años, pero entre los ninjas era normal tener hijos temprano por la alta tasa de mortalidad temprano, aparte de que ellos llevaban juntos toda la vida, sin darse cuenta se acaricio el vientre, el hecho de tener un hijo no le desagradaba ¿pero qué pensaría Sasuke?

Este por su parte tenia pensamientos parecidos a la chica, aparte de que pronto pelearía a muerte con su hermana y aunque estaba seguro de que saldría vencedor había una parte de él que tenía miedo, pensó en tener un bebe si Sakura estaba embarazada tendría asegurado la continuación del clan Uchiha aunque muriera, entonces fue cuando la vio ponerse un mano en el vientre y no pudo evitar sonreír, quizá allí dentro estaba creciendo un pequeño Uchiha.

- No pasa nada Sakura – hablo el sacándola del ensueño – siempre hemos querido formar una familia, además si muero en la batalla contra Itachi no estarás sola

- No morirás Sasuke – le contesto ella – este o no embarazada me encargare de que no mueras

- Te quiero – le dijo el sorprendiéndola pues no era habitual en él decir esas palabras

- Yo también te quiero Sasuke-kun

Ambos se besaron y volvieron a demostrarse lo mucho que se querían, esta vez cuando terminaron ambos tenían la esperanza que una nueva vida estuviera creciendo dentro de la peli rosa.

Al llegar al campamento Sakura le pregunto a Karin si podía sentir el chakra de un nuevo ser, pero esta le respondió diciéndole que era demasiado temprano, como mínimo tendría que esperar una semana.

- Hemos llegado – dijo Sakura delante de la puerta de una enorme guarida, habían pasado dos semanas desde el descubrimiento de que podía estar embarazada, ahora ya era real, estaban esperando un bebe, estaba tan emocionada por ese hecho!, sabía que Sasuke tenía miedo de morir durante la batalla contra Itachi, pero ella no dejaría que eso pasara, se negaba a perder al padre de su bebe, a su marido y tampoco quería que la persona que había sido tachado de traidor para protegerlo muriera de esta forma

- Bien – dijo Sasuke, en esos momentos se produjo una explosión muy cerca de ellos haciendo que tuvieran que saltar hacia atrás

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí al pequeño Uchiha – dijo Kisame burlonamente

- Hmp – dijo Sasuke sin ponerle atención, no tenía tiempo que perder

- Está claro que los Uchihas no son muy expresivos – dijo girando los ojos – bueno creo que te esperan Sasukito

Sasuke sin prestarle el menos caso paso a su lado junto a Sakura, le había dicho mil veces que no la quería cerca pero digamos que era muy persuasiva y siempre conseguía que el aceptara que lo acompañara, caminaron entre la oscuridad de la guarida, Sasuke iba enfrente de ella por si aparecía alguna trampa y tenía que protegerlos, a ella y a su hijo, no podía describir como se sentía de saber que un hijo de ambos estaba creciendo dentro del cuerpo de su hermosa esposa.

Llegaron a una sala enorme, dentro se encontraba Itachi esperándolo de pie, Sasuke pudo ver como fruncía el ceño al descubrir que Sakura lo acompañaba.

- Hola baka-ototo – dijo burlonamente para luego fijar la vista en Sakura – ¿qué hace aquí mi pequeña imoto?

- Ver cómo te mato – contesto Sasuke, sacando la espada.

- Hola ni-san – habla Sakura – la verdad es que he venido a detener esta estupidez que pretendes hacer ni-san

- ¿Sakura tu? – pregunto Itachi – no lo hagas ya es tiempo de terminar con esto

- Así es ni-san pero no de la manera que tenias planeado, hemos estado separados por años los tres, lo habéis manipulado entre todos y ahora es un traidor a su villa al igual que tu ni-san – dijo tranquilamente Sakura, Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido ya que no entendía lo que estaba pasando – lo sé todo ni-san

- ¿todo? – pregunto estupefacto - ¿Cómo?

- Ser la alumna de la Hokage te permite entrar a ciertos lugares y tener un amigo entro los ambu raíz aun lo facilita mas, la buena noticia es que la Hokage está también al tanto de todo por lo que os ofrece volver a los dos a la villa

- Volver – murmuro Itachi

- Así es volver – dijo Sakura – también os da permiso para que tanto tu como Sasuke podáis vengar al clan

- ¿de que estáis hablando Sakura? – gruño Sasuke ya desesperado

- Cuéntaselo – dijo Sakura mirando fijamente a Itachi – tiene derecho a saberlo, tiene que sobrevivir por nosotros – hablo poniéndose una mano en el vientre, ese gesto fue captado por Itachi, lo entendió al instante, vaya su querida imoto lo había salvado de una gran muerte.

- Fue una orden – dijo Itachi llamando la atención de Sasuke, Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar, lo había contado, tenía miedo que tuviera que hacerlo ella y que Sasuke no la creyera – el clan estaba planeando un golpe de estado, al menos eso dijeron en ese momento, a lo largo de los años me lo he estado planeando, la cosa es que yo en esos momentos ya era una agente ambu por lo que me entere de que todo el clan excepto yo sería asesinado, me ofrecí voluntario para salvaros

- Querías matar a Sakura – dijo Sasuke – paraste porque me puse delante de ella

- Sasuke si hubiera querido matarla lo hubiera hecho no lo dudes – dijo este mirándolo seriamente – implante esas imágenes en tu cabeza para que me odiaras y te hicieras lo suficientemente fuerte para matarme

- No te creo – le dijo Sasuke – como no sé que es una de tus trampas

- En cierto Sasuke-kun – le dijo Sakura – descubrí la verdad entre los archivos secretos y olvidados del antiguo Hokage, en una de mis tardes de estudio encontré su diario – ambos hermanos la miraron, ella bajo la cabeza – en realidad el Hokage fue manipulado y engañado, supongo que por eso siempre nos trato tan bien Sasuke, se sentía culpable

- ¿lo manipularon? – pregunto Itachi - ¿Quién?

- Danzou – dijo Sakura con odio en la voz, para ninguno de los dos paso inadvertido eso – siente un odio realmente profundo por los Uchihas, no sea cual sea el motivo pero así es

La sala quedo en silencio, Sasuke guardo a chokuto y se quedo mirando a la nada, Sakura al darse cuenta lo abrazo, este le devolvió el abrazo escondiendo su cara en el cuello de ella, la cual se sorprendió al sentir una humedad, Sasuke estaba llorando. "Sasuke-kun" murmuro, pero este solo la cogió de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo, mientras sollozos bajos escapaban de sus labios.

- Te abandone Sakura, te trate mal durante años y luego te abandoné, el se sacrifico por nosotros, por mi, y yo lo odie durante años

- Sasuke no fue culpa tuya, nos manipularon a todos para acabar con el clan

- Lo siento – dijo con un tono de voz más fuerte, no especifico si iba para ella o para Itachi, pero eso no importo a ninguno

- Bien – dijo Sakura cuando vio que Sasuke estaba más calmado – en nombre de la Hokage les comunico que ella los está esperando, os ofrece volver a uniros a la aldea y poder cumplir vuestra verdadera venganza

- Acepto – dijo Itachi

- Te prometí que volveria Sakura – dijo Sasuke ya tranquilo

- Vaya mi pequeña imoto es increíble – dijo Itachi acercándose y revolviendo el pelo de Sakura como hacia cuando era pequeña – y mi baka-ototo se ha hecho muy fuerte – le dijo mientras le golpeaba la frente con el dedo

- Será mejor que nos marchemos – dijo Sakura – estamos lejos de Konoha

El grupo partió, se encontraron con Hebi y Naruto los cuales habían terminado con Kisame, al ver a los dos hermanos juntos se preguntaron qué pasaba pero no se atrevieron a hacerlo en voz alta, esa noche decidieron descansar y al día siguiente partieron rumbo a Konoha.

Esta vez las cosas fueron diferentes, Sasuke e Itachi pasaron dos días sin hablarse hasta que al final ambos se decidieron a hacerlo, Sakura puso de escusa que irían a buscar comida, agua y leña, aunque todos sabían que quería que los dejaran solos. Durante la hora que estuvieron separados de los dos Uchihas aprovecho para solucionar de una vez el problema entre Suigetsu y Karin, la ahora pareja recordaba las palabras de ella.

_Habían estado caminando sin rumbo durante unos minutos hasta que estuvieron los suficientemente alejados del grupo, la peli rosa al ver y escuchar los insultos de Suigetsu hacia su ahora amiga Karin se decidió a intervenir, aunque nadie había dicho nada, sabía perfectamente la relación de sexo que tenían Naruto y la pelirroja, al igual que sabia los sentimientos de esta por el ninja de agua y viceversa. _

_Por lo que mando a Naruto a buscar agua y a Karin a buscar leña, quedándose a solas con los dos miembros masculinos de Hebi. _

- _Bien Suigetsu – lo miro seriamente – creo que es hora que pares lo que le haces a Karin_

- _¿Por qué? _

- _No me vengan con tonterías se que la quieres al igual que ella te quiere a ti _

- _No me gustan las putas de otros _

- _¿enserio? – dijo ella mirándolo seriamente – porque crees que ella acepta esa relación con Naruto cuando te quiere a ti. Bien puede ser que la primera vez se dejara llevar y solo tuviera sexo con quien fuera, ¿pero por qué crees que fue así?_

- _Hmp – dijo Suigetsu imitando a su líder _

- _Ella te quiere – suspiro Sakura – sospecho que se dio cuenta después de haberse acostado con Naruto y tu no la ayudaste demasiado _

- _¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto ya interesado _

- _La has estado insultando e humillando, soy mujer y sé lo que eso nos duele. Aunque sabe que Naruto solo la utiliza para el sexo al menos alguien la quiere para algo, ya que tu no dejas ni que se acerque a ti _

- _Eso no es verdad _

- _¿en serio? – le pregunto ella con una ceja alzada – piensa lo que quieres, su corazón puede pertenecerte pero eso no durara para siempre si la sigues tratando de eso modo_

_En ese momento apareció Karin cargada, la tiro al suelo y se sentó lo más alejada del ninja de agua, hecho que no paso desapercibido por este, se levanto y la cogió en volandas para llevársela, la peli rosa tenía razón iba a hacer que el cuerpo de Karin no deseara a nadie más que a él. _

A partir de ese momento ambos se habían vuelto inseparables.

El grupo se encontraba delante de las puertas de la aldea, era de noche y todos llevaban capas cubriéndoles el rostro, todos menos Naruto y Sakura, decidieron entrar pasando desapercibidos, rápidamente se dirigieron al despacho de la Hokage. Esta se encontraba bebiendo sake encima de la mesa cuando los cinco encapuchados acompañados de Naruto y Sakura entraron en su despacho.

- Maestra – dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia

- ¿has cumplido Sakura? – le pregunto está mirando a los encapuchados

- Así es maestra – contesto con un gesto los cinco revelaron su rostro

- Mira quien tenemos aquí – murmuro la Hokage enfadada – el Uchiha traidor

- Siento las consecuencias Hokage-sama – habló Itachi haciendo una reverencia

- Hmp – dijo Sasuke indiferente

- No hablaba por ti Itachi – dijo esta – si no por el otro traidor además de ser un marido que abandona a su esposa – dijo mirando a Sasuke, todos se tensaron

- No es de su incumbencia – murmuro Sasuke indiferente

- ¡que no es de mi incumbencia! ¡tu pequeño bastardo! – le dijo furiosa y lanzándole la botella vacía de sake, quien fácilmente la esquivo – a quien abandonaste es a mi querida alumna, ¡estúpido!

- Maestra – murmuro está emocionada

- Bien – se calmo al instante – ¿os vais a quedar?

- Con una condición – hablo rápidamente el hermano menor

- No creo que estés en condiciones de pedir nada Uchiha – le dijo aun furiosa

- Quiero matas a Danzou – contesto sin hacerle caso

- Bueno eso no es problema pero tendréis que esperan el momento indicado – hablo – bien os doy la bienvenida pero tendréis un castigo, ambos estaréis vigilados durante dos meses por ambus aparte de tener prohibidas las misiones durante cinco meses, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si Hokage-sama – hablo Itachi no queriendo empeorar nada mas

- Bien podéis iros – dijo mientras se sentaba y sacaba una caja de sake para ponerla encima de la mesa – Sakurita quédate tenemos que celebrar

- Vera maestra – dijo nerviosa e instintivamente se acerco a Sasuke guiándolo hacia la ventana – lo que pasa es que no podre beber en una temporada – continuo sonrojada

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto no queriéndose imaginar lo que creía

- Sakura-chan y el teme están esperando un bebe vieja – dijo Naruto por primera vez, haciendo que todos se tensaran

- ¡tú! – dijo con los ojos ardiendo en fuego dirigidos hacia el Uchiha menor – ¡que le has hecho a mi pequeña alumna!

La sala se quedo en silencio, la joven pareja había desaparecido, con un movimiento de mano los despidió furiosa no sin antes decirle a Naruto que los llevara al piso que sería su casa provisional, Itachi se quedaría en la casa de su hermano y cuñada.

Cuando todos salieron por la puerta de la torre, la pareja apareció junto a ellos con una sonrisa juguetona, al menos por parte de Sakura, Naruto le dijo como había repartido las viviendas la Hokage y Sakura asintió. Los Uchihas se fueron por una parte y Hebi con Naruto por otra.

Al llegar Sakura abrió la puerta, cuando entraron Sasuke pudo advertir que no había cambiado nada, Sakura había mantenido la misma decoración, le enseñaron a Itachi la habitación que ocuparía y se dirigieron a la suya. El armario estaba abierto, el joven pudo ver que si bien sus ropas no estaban dentro del armario Sakura no había ocupado el espacio que le per tocaba a él.

- Tu ropa esta en esa caja – dijo la chica señalando un caja que había dentó el armario – todos me decían que las tirara pero yo no quise, aunque no creo que te valga nada

- Vamos a dormir – dijo el abrazándola, cuando se tumbaron Sakura se acurruco rápidamente contra él, tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño de que mañana despertaría sola en la cama de nuevo

- Estoy aquí Sakura – le dijo Sasuke adivinando los pensamientos de ella – no me iré, te lo juro

Se besaron cariñosamente para luego caer en un profundo sueño. Mañana todos tendrían que enfrentarse a la villa.

Sakura fue la primera en levantarse, sabía que hoy tenía que empezar a trabajar en el hospital, llevaban dos días en la aldea, ayer hicieron una reunión, idea de Naruto, en el Ichirakus, fueron todos los ninjas de su generación y Kakashi, que saludo a Itachi como si fuera un viejo amigo. Todos aceptaron de nuevo a Sasuke, cosa que extraño a los miembros de Hebi.

Cuando volvían ya de noche para casa, un ambu se acerco a Sakura para decirle que mañana tendría que empezar de nuevo a trabajar.

Y aquí se encontraba ella, preparando el desayuno para tres, lo estaba sirviendo en la mesa cuando los dos hermanos aparecieron, sentándose rápidamente para devorar la comida. Cuando terminaron recogió rápidamente todo y se dispuso a irse rumbo al hospital.

- Sasuke –kun, ni-san – recuerden que tienen que venir a la revisión, les dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de su hermano y le daba un fugaz beso en los labios a su marido – les espero en mi oficina no lo olviden

No les dio tiempo a contestar ya que ella salió rápidamente por la puerta, dejando a los dos Uchihas mirando como desaparecía entre los tejados, llegaba tarde.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su escritorio descansando un poco, hoy habían tenido más pacientes de lo habitual, se notaba que dentro de poco serian los exámenes ninja, ya que venían muchos con pequeñas y grandes lesiones, pero por fin el ambiente se había tranquilizado un poco o eso pensó ella cuando se escucho grititos de enfermeras y pacientes.

- Disculpe – escucho una voz familiar - ¿Dónde está Sakura?, mi nombre es Itachi y tenemos hora con ella

- La doctora Uchiha está en su despacho – dijo la voz de Ayumi una de sus enfermeras – es la puerta esa de allí

- Gracias linda

Sakura no puedo evitar la sonrisa ante la seductora voz que había puesto su hermano. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Itachi, ella lo miro interrogativamente pues Sasuke no se encontraba con él.

- Ahora viene – le contesto a la pregunta no formulada – se ha encontrado con Naruto

- Entiendo – dijo ella levantándose – quítate la camisa y actica el sharingan

Itachi hizo lo que ella le dijo sorprendido y temeroso a la vez por la idea de tener que activarlo, lo estuvo revisando unos minutos y luego frunció el cenyo enfadada.

- Pensabas decirlo verdad – no lo pregunto, lo afirmo

- Sakura

- Itachi, soy muy buena pero incluso yo no puedo hacer milagros – suspiro – aun puedo curarte pero te ha venido de poco

- ¿puedes curarme? – le pregunto impresionado – he ido a ver a montones de médicos y todos dijeron que era mortal

- Bien esos no eran la mejor alumna de la Hokage – dijo de forma creída – Ayumi – la chica apareció al instante - libera todas mis citas de aun exceptuando la de Sasuke, llama a Ino y Hinata diles que las necesito para una operación de nivel A, prepáralo todo incluida una habitación

- Si doctora – dijo ella desapareciendo

- Vaya – dijo Itachi impresionado – parece que mi querida hermanita manda bastante en el hospital – dijo riéndose

- No creas

En ese momento apareció Sasuke, Sakura le explico la enfermedad que tenia Itachi y la suerte que lo encontraran a tiempo, hoy lo operaria y con un poco de suerte podría currarlo completamente, Sasuke se quedo preocupado, por lo que se decidió a quedarse en el hospital haciéndole compañía a su hermano.

La operación salió perfecta, Sakura se desmayo solo terminar por la cantidad de chakra utilizado, la llevaron a un habitación donde la revisaron y le aseguraron a Sasuke que tanto ella como el bebe estaban en perfectas condiciones.

Pasaron dos semanas, Sakura volvía a casa ya había anochecido e iba cargada con bolsas para la comida, Sasuke se había ido de misión durante tres días y volvía mañana, ya se le notaba un poco el embarazo, tenía un pequeño bultito en la tripa y sus pechos se habían agrandado.

Caminaba sola por la aldea cuando diez ambus de raíz la rodearon, ella se tenso había tenido mucho trabajo hoy y su nivel de chakra estaba muy bajo, de repente dos ambus la cogieron de los brazos obligándola a dejar las bolsas y arrodillarse.

- Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí a Sakura Uchiha, la puta de Sasuke – dijo una voz que no había podido olvidar en años

- Danzou – tembló

- Sakura creo que tendremos que castigarte por haberte atrevido no a traer a un Uchiha a la aldea sino a dos! – grito – dime querida ¿recuerdas esto? – le pregunto mientras sacaba un látigo haciendo que ella temblara

Con un movimiento de cabeza los ninjas que la tenían sujeta la giraron para que le diera la espalda, con un movimiento rápido Danzou lanzo el primer latigazo haciendo que la camiseta que la chica llevaba se rompiera, por suerte aun no había dañado la piel. Empezó a insultarla y a decirle que esto le pasaba por no haberle hecho caso la última vez que se vieron. Mientras ella solo le rezara a Kami porque alguien apareciera para ver la escena, sus ojos se estaban inundando en lagrimas, no le importaba sentir el dolor de los latigazos pero tenía miedo de que eso le hiciera perder el bebe.

- Prepárate puta esta vez será peor que la ultima, te lo aseguro – Sakura se preparo para recibir el golpe con los ojos inundados de lagrimas, puedo escuchar el ruido que hacia este cuando ese cabrón tiraba el brazo para atrás y como se dirigía a ella pero no sintió nada – ¡tú! – dijo la voz de Danzou

- Sasuke-kun – murmuro Sakura con los ojos inundados en lagrimas

Seguido de Sasuke apareció Suigetsu y Juggo que al verla en ese estado se le activo el sello, empezó a atacar a los ninjas de raíz, mientras Sasuke se ponía delante de Sakura mirando fijamente a Danzou, este aterrado por la cantidad de chakra que Sasuke desprendía se vatio en retirada.

Rápidamente el chico cogió a Sakura en brazos que se acurruco en su pecho, verla de esa manera le había hecho sentirse aterrado, no podía imaginar que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo.

- No me quedaba chakra – murmuro ella – he tenido cinco operaciones

- No pasa nada Sakura – le dijo él, sabía que ella odiaba sentirse débil

- Podría haberlo perdido Sasuke – dijo ella sollozando en su pecho

- Lo matare Sakura – dijo enfadado – te juro que no se volverá acercar a ti o a nuestro bebe

Sakura se quedo dormida entre sus brazos, cuando llego a casa Itachi se puso serio de inmediato al verla en tal estado, Sasuke la recostó cuidadosamente en la cama después de ponerle una camiseta nueva y la dejo durmiendo.

Al salir se encontró con su hermano, al contarle todo lo que había pasado también juro terminar con él, nadie le hacía daño a su hermanita y tampoco a su sobrino.

Horas después cuando Sakura despertó se dirigió a la sala, allí la estaban esperando para que contara lo que había pasada, suponía que era el momento de contar lo que paso durante la semana que estuvo capturada.

_Habían pasado dos días desde que el grupo encargado de ir a buscar a Sasuke había vuelto realmente herido. _

_Fue entonces cuando me llamaron para presentarme delante de la Hokage y los miembros del consejo, tenía miedo, nunca había estado solo, siempre Sasuke me había protegido de todo y todos y de un día para otro se había ido y yo me había quedado solo. _

_Recuerdo que no pude evitar temblar cuando dos ambus raíz me escoltaron hasta la cárcel, allí me quedaría mientras duraba mi "interrogatorio". _

_El primer día Danzou solo me hacia preguntas las cuales me negaba a contestar._

_El segundo día me giro la cara de un golpe mientras me insultaba. _

_El tercer día dos de sus ambus me cogieron por los brazos mientras él se dedicaba a darme una paliza, seguí sin decir nada. _

_Los tres días siguientes me torturo, me daba latigazos en la espalda hasta que caía desmayada y cuando volvió a despertar empezaba otra vez. _

_Pero el peor día fuel el ultimo, entro en la celda, yo yacía en el suelo cansada, ordeno que me ataran en la pared, "si un Uchiha ha decidido renovar sus votos contigo es porque debes ser una puta en la cama, a pesar de tener trece años" "mírate no eras hermosa ni tienes buen cuerpo, definitivamente tienes que saber moverte" sus palabras me daban asco, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, entonces fue cuando empezó a tocarme, sabía lo que iba a hacer, después de esto me suicidaría ya no sería digna de Sasuke-kun. _

- _Danzou-sama – interrumpieron dos ambus cuando estaba a punto de quitarme la ropa – los cabezas de los clanes más poderosos están aquí para llevarse a Sakura Uchiha_

- _No tienen permiso_

- _Por lo visto han convencido a los otros miembros del consejo y la Hokage ha firmado su liberación inmediata_

- _Vaya putita por lo visto has tenido suerte _

_Luego salió de la celda, poco después vio a Naruto y Neji acercándose a ella preocupados y todo se volvió negro, despertó días después en el hospital. _

Cuando termino su relato miro a los Uchihas ambos tenían activados el Sharingan, Sasuke se puso de pie con intención de ir a matar a ese hijo de puta en ese mismo instante, pero Sakura rápidamente se levanto y lo abrazo por la espalda, "no lo hagas, no quiero perderte". El chico se calmo pero se deshizo del brazo de Sakura apartándose rápidamente de ella. Luego se fue por la puerta, Sakura se quedo parada de pie en la sala del piso, Itachi la miraba y le decía algo pero ella no lo escuchaba, su mayor miedo se había cumplido, la razón por la que no le había dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera la Hokage de lo que ese hombre había intentado era para que Sasuke no se enterara, para que no hiciera lo que había hecho.

Lo había perdido, Sasuke la había dejado.

Con lagrimas en los ojos y sin escuchar las palabras preocupadas de su hermano se encerró en la habitación, acariciándose su poco abultado vientre, Sasuke los había dejado al enterarse, ella no era digna, su cuerpo estaba manchado, llorando se quedo dormida.

Despertó a media noche para ver como Sasuke no había dormido en la cama con ella, lagrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos, no tenía fuerzas, no supo cuantas horas estuvo llorando pero nuevamente cayo dormida. Por la mañana Sasuke entro en la habitación, había estado toda la noche entrenando para calmar su furia al saber lo que le habían hecho a su Sakura. Se odiaba a su mismo, si no la hubiera abandonado esto no le habría pasado, ella no habría sufrido una semana de tortura y casa una violación.

Cuando la encontró durmiendo abrazando la almohada que le pertenecía a él, no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla notando los restos de lágrimas, se tumbo a su lado y la abrazo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, acariciando el pequeño vientre donde estaba creciendo su hijo.

Cuando Sakura volvió a despertar noto los brazos de Sasuke rodeándola, esperanzada se giro para mirarlo mientras el despertaba.

- Hola – murmuro él, Sakura no lo pudo evitar y se abrazo a él llorando con desesperación, no la había abandonado - ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

- ¿Dónde estuviste? – dijo ella parando de sollozar – creí que… - pero se detuvo

- ¿Qué creíste Sakura? – le pregunto serio

- Que te habías ido – dijo Sakura – ya no soy digna – murmuro bajando la mirada

- En primer lugar tu siempre serás digna, eres tu – le dijo haciendo que ella levantara la mirada – en segundo lugar ese tipo no llego a hacerte nada y si lo hubiera hecho no te habría abandonado por eso Sakura y en tercer lugar prometí que no te volveria a dejar y no lo pienso hacer

- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? – le pregunto ella suspirando aliviada y abrazándose a él con fuerza, había tenido tanto miedo

- He estado entrenando, estaba furioso Sakura – le dijo escondiendo su cara entre el pelo de la chica – si no me hubiera ido, si no te hubiera dejado sola esto no habría pasada, tu no habrías sufrido tanto. Fue culpa mía.

- Sasuke no fue tu culpa, nunca lo pensé así – le dijo ella apretando su cuerpo con el de el – te amo

- Yo también te amo – le dijo para luego besarla

Rápidamente se puso encima de ella teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer su peso en ella, los besos eran lentos y dulces, estaban haciendo el amor como la primera vez, Sasuke daba besos en el cuello de Sakura sacándole suspiros a esta, se quitaron las ropas despacio mientras Sasuke se situaba entre las piernas de Sakura quien las abrió permitiéndole a él acomodarse, entro en ella sin dejar de besarla, las envestidas fueron lentas pero profundas ambos gemían y suspiraban hasta que culminaron juntos en un clímax. Dejándose caer a un lado la recostó encima de su pecho volviéndose a quedar dormido.

Sasuke despertó sin el cálido cuerpo de su mujer pero el olor a comida que venía desde la cocina le dijo donde se encontraba, fue para allí y se la vio con un kimono de estar por casa con el símbolo del clan, en la mesa sentado estaba su hermano quien hablaba con ella animadamente.

- Bueno días Sasuke-kun – le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente – estoy haciendo tomates frito

- ¿y eso? – pregunto, era su comida favorita, en realidad todo lo que tuviera que ver con el tomate le encantaba, pero Sakura nunca había sido gran fan de ello

- Se me antojo – dijo sonrojándose – supongo que al bebe le gustan mucho

- Igual que a ti baka- ototo

Desayunaron los tres juntos, para luego Sakura levantarse a limpiar los platos mientas ellos se quedaban hablando y haciéndole compañía, los dos quisieron ayudarla pero ella se negó, le gustaba hacer los quehaceres de la casa, le recordaba a cuando era pequeña y ayudaba a Mikoto-san, mientras Fugaku-san y los chicos estaban entrenando. Un ambu apareció informándoles que la Hokage los quería ver a los tres en veinte minutos. Rápidamente se vistieron y partieron rumbo a la torre, allí estaban todos los ninjas de su generación además de Kakashi.

- Atacaran mañana – dijo seriamente la Hokage

Pasaron la tarde encerrados en la oficina discutiendo el plan que llevarían a cabo, por mucho que le doliera a Sakura ella no podría luchar ni estar en el campo de batalla, seria puesta en un refugio custodiada por dos ambus, ella acepto a regañadientes, no quería poner en peligro a su bebe ni distraer a Sasuke cuando luchara contra Danzou, sabía que este intentaría utilizarla para ganar al Uchiha.

Esa misma noche junto con Karin y dos ninjas mas fue llevada a los refugios secretos del clan Uchiha, nadie además de los hermanos y Sakura sabia donde se encontraban, allí Sasuke paso la noche con ella para irse al amanecer después de prometerle que volveria con ella y el bebe.

A media mañana estallo la primera explosión, mientras que todos los ambu de raíz se dispersaban para atacar la aldea, Sasuke estaba escondido en uno de los edificios, sabia cual era el plan de Danzou, quería agotarlo luchando con sus ambus para después aparecer él para derrotarlo, no contaba con el espía que le había pasado toda la información a los ninjas leales a la Hokage, se concentro en localizar el chakra de Danzou, para su fortuna el de Sakura era indetectable, había hecho bien en dejarla con Karin, ahora estaba totalmente tranquilo para luchar.

Corrió hacia donde estaba ese cabron y como se imaginaba se encontraba sentado en su despacho acompañado solo de tres ninjas.

- Hola Danzou – dijo Sasuke con su voz de ultratumba y el sharingan activado

- Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Danzou mirándolo fijamente, no se esperaba que el ninja apareciera, al menos no tan temprano

- Matadlo – le ordeno a sus subordinados, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a dos de ellos caer muertos en el suelo, mientras que el otro se situaba al lado de Sasuke – Sai

- No te perdonare nunca lo que le hiciste a Sakura, Danzou-sama – le dijo el ninja mirándolo seriamente – ella no tenía ninguna culpa

- Ella era y es la puta de un Uchiha, estoy seguro que también se revuelca con el otro

- Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte – dijo Sasuke sacando su espada, en ese momento apareció Itachi a su lado con el mangyoku activado

- Espera Sasuke, vamos a torturarlo un poco – dijo este serio – después de toco eso te encanta ¿no es así Danzou?

Sin dejarle tiempo a responder obligo al viejo a mirarlo a los ojos haciéndolo caer en una poderosa ilusión, en esta lo torturaron durante días, al menos eso parecía, siguieron la misma pauta que hizo este con Sakura, después de darle incontables latigazos Sasuke se acerco a él y desnudándolo lo castro lentamente aumentando el dolor, para finalmente decapitarlo.

Danzou despertó revolviéndose de dolor en el suelo, respirando dificultosamente, lo último que vio antes de ser decapitado fue la sonrisa cruel de Sasuke Uchiha.

A la muerte de su líder el resto de ambu raíz paro la batalla siendo llevados todos a prisión.

Sasuke corrió hasta donde estaba Sakura, esta se tiro a sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Has sido demasiado fácil – dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

- Todo ha acabado – susurro ella besándole

- Si

Meses después entre los gritos, insultos y amenazas de Sakura Uchiha nació el primogénito de la familia, un bebe de nombre Tasuke Uchiha. Ya de recién nacido todos pudieron advertir el enorme parecido que tenía a su padre.

Las cosas habían sido difíciles, pero por fin todo había terminado, la familia Uchiha volveria a renacer más fuerte, poderosa y unida que nunca.

**FIN.**


End file.
